


「陆柴」恋爱关系

by yettaz99



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yettaz99/pseuds/yettaz99
Summary: #搞小男孩⚠️#憋骂我#我爱陆陆我爱柴柴
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo, Takechi Kaisei/Yamamoto Shogo | Yamasho, Yamamoto Shogo/Iwaya Shogo, all柴, 海山, 陆柴
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

岩谷翔吾最近有些奇怪。

最早是青山陆发现的，也确实该由他最先发现。毕竟对于其他人来说，他们俩之间的确要多上那么一层关系。

那天的一切都发生的很突然——大家为翔吾庆祝23岁生日，开了很多酒，啤酒、香槟、成员带来家里长辈酿的本地果酒......翔吾喝得有点多，到最后整个人脸通红地挂在青山陆身上，双手勾住人脖子，有点要把腿也环上去的意思。青山陆还在和阵碰杯，下一秒手里的杯子就被翔吾给打到了地上，然后，岩谷翔吾把他的脸转过来在他脸上狠狠亲了一口，亲完以后干脆咧嘴傻笑。

“你要不要带他去洗个脸？”阵哈哈大笑。

青山陆只好拖着树袋熊缓慢挪动到卫生间。

他打算先给自己洗个脸再来帮助后辈，之后拍一张两个人的合影什么的，等翔吾清醒了就拿出来嘲笑他。岩谷翔吾坐在洗手台上晃荡着两条腿，不像今天过23岁生日的人，倒像十来岁的小男孩儿。

“Riku？”岩谷翔吾喊他。

青山陆脸上的水珠还没擦干，眼睛也因为进水而有些睁不开，正对着镜子拿手揉眼睛。

岩谷翔吾又喊了他一次，一手撑住大理石板面，斜着身子凑上来看他：“是Riku吧？”

“是是是，是我。”

青山陆觉得自己的嘴角被轻轻舔了一下，然后是一个很轻很轻的吻，轻到让人怀疑吻的真实性，如果最后翔吾的牙齿没有划痛他的下嘴唇。

青山陆愣住。几秒过后，也不知道究竟是清醒还是不清醒，岩谷翔吾退缩了，露出个标志性笑容，一边往后挪着一边嘴角的弧度越来越朝下，退无可退的时候，嘴唇已经抿成一条直线，咬着牙。

岩谷翔吾喝酒喝得嘴里发苦,控制不错地咳嗽几声,刚想道歉,却迎来猝不及防的亲吻。

青山陆很干脆地在他唇上辗转,用舌头撬开他唇齿,吻得他舌根疼。岩谷翔吾拿舌头去抵,被想当然的理解成回应,接吻新手确实像少女漫画里画的那样不会换气,一直到快要喘不过气才求生般把青山陆往外推。

“诶？”

“翔吾，是不是喜欢我......你是不是喜欢我。”

“是吧，”岩谷翔吾点头，“等等，你为什么亲的这么熟练啊！”

“你根本没醉吧......”青山陆问道。

岩谷翔吾重新给了面前的人一个拥抱，还住人脖颈的手臂越圈越紧，脸埋在青山陆肩窝，传出来的声音闷闷的：“不管有没有醉，我都喜欢Riku。”

要瞒住大家不是一件容易的事，对于岩谷翔吾来说，让他不表现出异常还算简单，但对青山陆而言，很难让他克制看向自己小男友的目光。怎么说呢，会越看越喜欢，越喜欢越看。

“你再这样下去很快他们就会发现了。”岩谷翔吾趴在青山陆的床上打游戏，棒棒糖咬得嘎嘣响。

“那我们什么时候和他们讲？”

鸡同鸭讲。

“不要打游戏了嘛。”

岩谷翔吾不知道青山陆这个大自己一圈的人是怎么缩成一团还看起来可怜巴巴的，在他旁边打滚，还拿脑袋来拱他，在家不上啫喱的头发甩来甩去，蹭得人怪痒。

于是手机被半强行放到枕头底下，两个人侧躺在床上交换亲吻。

青山陆热爱接吻，也喜欢吻岩谷翔吾身上每一处部位，喜欢恶意地缓缓拉下内裤,于是巨大滚烫的生殖器弹到翔吾屁股上,发出啪的一声响。对于岩谷翔吾来说，没有肆无忌惮晒过太阳的部位的确是白的，两坨软肉上立马现出道红痕。他柔韧性也好，明明有肌肉，穿宽松T恤时还是显得纤瘦，所以青山陆总是会因为他穿着宽大的T恤拍跳舞视频而感到生气，现场演出脱衣服时倒不会。

插进屁股缝里都紧到不行，青山陆一只手在岩谷翔吾胸口打圈,一边探入他湿乎乎的下体,让两根手指上裹了一层滑溜溜的黏液，然后从后面那个地方探索进去做着扩张。“你总是湿漉漉的。”青山陆开口说。

岩谷翔吾把脸埋在枕头里，让人觉得他想闷死自己。

明明已经很多次了，龟头顶到穴口那一刹那岩谷翔吾还是会颤抖。青山陆喜欢缓缓地进入那片禁地,然后猛地抽出又捅到最深处,快速顶弄时他的闷哼会变成支离破碎的小声呻吟，被画着圈顶弄,身体随着青山陆的抽插上下起伏，囊袋打在他屁股上发出不间断啪啪的声响。青山陆想看见岩谷翔吾因为情欲而涨得通红的脸，就着还插在后面的姿势把人翻了个身，让翔吾坐到自己身上。进入的太深了，岩谷翔吾带着哭腔喊他名字，然后搂着青山陆情不自禁地喘息着。

男孩干净又纯粹，会因为害羞不好意思叫出声，可也不会喊停，哪怕青山陆的动作会带来疼痛。压抑不住时一边哼唧一边绞紧后壁，露出来的性感就格外吸引人。青山陆把柔软的小男孩圈在怀里，亲他的鼻子和眼睛，紧紧握住人腰肢把性器送进更深的地方，胯部快速有力地操弄着，用这种甚至会在舞蹈动作里出现的姿势一下一下碾过岩谷翔吾敏感点，再挺进甬道的更深处。

“我要射里面了喔。”

“不可以射在里面。”岩谷翔吾一紧张,呼吸都在颤抖,脚趾抓皱了两人前几天刚刚一起换好的新床单。

可青山陆还是射了，快感像翻腾的潮汐一样把他们淹没，脱力的岩谷翔吾只能用双腿尽力环住青山陆的腰，将两个人的身体完全贴在一起。都是爱出汗的年轻男孩，于是湿热又黏腻。

这就是问题了。

目前为止青山陆没有觉得二人之间出现了什么问题，可岩谷翔吾最近不对劲。

先是对两个人的性爱感到抗拒，青山陆装可怜也没有用。然后是被阵批评，他凑过去偷听，大概内容是说翔吾跳舞时不在状态，不知道为什么总是放不开。还好之后几周大概率都得在家隔离，还有时间让他调整。

青山陆直截了当地问他，他支支吾吾说什么事情也没有。

冷静几天以后，青山陆全副武装出发去岩谷翔吾家，带了一份外带的双人份晚餐。打开餐盒那一刻青山陆发誓自己绝对看到了岩谷翔吾脸上露出的为难。

“怎么了，你不喜欢吃吗？”

岩谷翔吾拿筷子戳了戳肉上面的酱汁，就尝了一口：“看起来味道太重了，肉也很多，我不是很有胃口。”

青山陆耸肩，只好闷声吃自己那一份，心里想着，今天一定要弄明白翔吾到底为什么变得这么奇怪，不然这样的状态持续太久，大概两个人都不会开心。接下来两个人像平常一样，收拾完东西卧在沙发上一起看电影，中间岩谷翔吾吃青山陆洗好喂来的水果倒是吃的津津有味。

很多次青山陆感觉到了翔吾有话想说，他努力忍住不问，看岩谷翔吾鼓起勇气又缩回去的样子觉得总算有些解气——这几天实在太折磨他了。

直到夜晚两个人都上床躺好，青山陆才慢慢从背后抱住自己的爱人：“要不要告诉我到底怎么了，如果你什么都不说，我会很难受。阵批评你的时候，我真的很想帮你说话，因为你明明很努力对不对。”

岩谷翔吾在哭，没有出声，可是嘴唇被咬得发白，青山陆嘴唇贴近他耳朵能感觉到他的颤抖。他慢慢转过身来，从背对着青山陆变成缩在青山陆怀里，刚刚吹干的发顶散发着和青山陆身上一样的气息。

他抬起头来，眼睛因为泪水而变得格外亮晶晶的，他说，Riku，我好像怀孕了。


	2. Chapter 2

可我不能确定孩子的爸爸是谁。

岩谷翔吾说不出口，觉得自己实在是糟糕透顶。

如果说跟青山陆是双向暗恋最终点破修成正果，和山本彰吾就是缠缠绵绵纠缠不清。他需要拿醉酒当幌子，给自己勇气来向喜欢的人告白，却好像作为一个生涩的岩谷翔吾在另一个人的引导下把最赤裸的情欲坦荡展示出来，是山本彰吾把他打开、催熟了。

他俩之间的开始非常简单，就是最单纯的性冲动。山本彰吾是一个非常聪明的人，也是一个通透的人，借宿那天岩谷翔吾还在为只有一张大床而担心，犹豫着要不要主动说出自己去睡沙发，虽然他是觉得没关系。

没想到山本彰吾直接扑到了床上打了个滚，被子被他搅得一团乱：“啊……翔吾要不要把这套床上用品的品牌介绍给我，进门我就注意到了，果然睡起来和看起来一样舒服。”

“山、本、彰、吾，我建议你先去洗澡！”他把从沙发上拿来打算充当枕头的抱枕砸到了山本彰吾脑袋上。

第二天早晨，岩谷翔吾发现小翔吾把自己的睡裤顶起了个弧度。这种情况经常出现，一般情况下岩谷翔吾不会管它，起床洗脸刷牙以后自然能恢复正常状态。偶尔不用早起的早晨他会选择把手伸进去安慰一下暂时还没体验过实际操作的生殖器官，脑袋里面幻想的是某金毛人形犬——金毛和柴犬如果交配的话会生出什么样的小狗？这些乱七八糟的想法往往会让岩谷翔吾红着脸把纸巾丢进垃圾篓里然后骂自己一句傻瓜。

这天岩谷翔吾迷迷糊糊中只记得是个休息日，一边揉眼睛一边另一只手往下身探去，只是下一秒被人一把抓住了手腕，让他瞬间清醒过来。

感觉是个社会性死亡瞬间。

如果下一秒那只手没有帮他握住那个受到惊吓而有些疲软的东西的话。

他听见山本彰吾带着笑意说：“我来帮翔吾解决吧？”

岩谷翔吾被迫被拉到床的中间，山本彰吾摸索到他内裤边沿，索性脱下来后把碍人的衣物往外扔到地板上，温暖而湿润的口腔包裹上岩谷翔吾的欲望，让岩谷翔吾既尴尬又急促地叫了一声，立马用手捂住嘴，觉得浑身都在发烫。

山本彰吾毫不在意地用舌头在岩谷翔吾马眼附近画圈，手拉扯着男孩的囊袋，性器很快挺立起来，顶端渗出的液体被吸吮干净，之后是熟练地吞吐结合着手给予人的刺激。岩谷翔吾压抑着哭腔，手背已经被咬出了泛红的齿印。明明看过很多影片，但实际操作时、或者说被实际操作时反应却还是一塌糊涂。陌生的感觉刺激着他硬挺滚烫的性器，想要释放却又不敢射进山本彰吾的嘴里。

仿佛是知道他在担心什么，山本彰吾干脆把东西吞得更深了些，毫无规律地做着深喉，然后，狠狠地在岩谷翔吾屁股上打了一巴掌，岩谷翔吾的眼泪和精液一起释放出来。

他带着脸上乱七八糟的泪痕看向山本彰吾，还没来得及说话，就迎来一个带着腥膻味道的吻，他被迫被捧着脸，无法躲开也不会呼吸。山本彰吾吻得很用力，舌头搅动着发出色情的水渍声，直到岩谷翔吾要因为窒息而咳嗽起来时他才停止下来，吻掉岩谷翔吾下巴上亮晶晶的口水和两颊的眼泪。

岩谷翔吾无措地看着山本彰吾、这个平时会让他因为自己的愚钝而感到羡慕的成员里公认的聪明人，被咬伤的手把床单攥出一片褶皱。

他看见山本彰吾很纯粹地笑着：“今天是彰吾第一次和别人做这种事吗？如果让你觉得不舒服了，我很抱歉”，只是神情有些落寞，“但是，翔吾可不可以帮助一下我？”

岩谷翔吾的腿感受到了山本彰吾胯下的炽热，短暂地思考没有办法让他想明白现在两人算是在做什么，但心底里隐隐约约地有个声音让他拿手臂勾上对方脖子，极轻极轻地点了一下头。

他被整个人抱起来走进浴室，山本彰吾把岩谷翔吾按在浴室瓷砖上，性器贴着冰凉的墙面，一边胸口被压迫着，另一边山本彰吾拉扯着他充血的乳头，让他发出一阵急促地低声喘息。

“前面有自己玩过吗？感觉应该是没有被刺激过的地方呢。”

乳尖被恶意地掐过一下，岩谷翔吾的身体剧烈地晃动着，又痛又痒的感觉让他希望能得到更多抚慰，山本彰吾偏不让他如愿，不再揉捏他的胸口，手顺势往下搂住他的腰，让他呜咽一声，甚至主动把乳头贴上墙边摩擦，另一只手就着岩谷翔吾射出来的那些精液探进他的后穴，突然停下了动作。岩谷翔吾为了刺激乳头的摇晃一瞬间失去所有遮掩，变得分外主动又明显，后穴随着他的颤抖绕着那两根手指打圈，主动吞吐起来做着扩张。

岩谷翔吾羞耻得快要哭了，抽噎求饶：“不要这样……”

“那你希望我快一点还是慢一点？”

“快……快一点。”

“这是你说的喔。”

山本彰吾的手指开始在岩谷翔吾后穴毫不怜惜地扩张着，微微抽出又重重顶入，青涩敏感的肠壁在每一次手指抽出时都不自觉地绞紧挽留，又在每次插入扩张时毫无保留地吞咽着，任由指尖碾过最娇嫩脆弱的地方。“唔…啊！”，山本彰吾换成阴茎顶上穴口，一寸一寸地插入进去，肠液和龟头分泌出的黏液做着润滑，让两个人结合的地方变得湿漉漉的，稍一抽插就带出黏腻的水声。

被完全进入那一刻，身后的人带来的占有感让他有些恍惚，只是还来不及走神到太远，山本彰吾就干脆保持着结合的姿势把岩谷翔吾的腰压了下去——恶意地调整角度在内壁碾磨，时快时慢地冲撞着，感受着后穴越来越快的收缩频率。

如果没有山本彰吾环住他腰的手，岩谷翔吾几乎要站不住了，他被顶得眼神都快失去了焦距，迷茫地看着某一点，干脆放弃压抑的喘息，低着头发出呻吟，太深了。然后山本彰吾放弃了这种温柔的玩法，开始快速的朝某一点抽插，让岩谷翔吾连叫声都支离破碎。

岩谷翔吾射在了浴室的墙壁上，精液和白色的墙壁几乎要融为一体，而山本彰吾射在了里面，随之而来的是一句道歉和落在后颈的吻：“我帮你清理出来。”

然而岩谷翔吾还是发烧了，山本彰吾好像很有些自恼，带着完完全全的歉意好好照顾了他一天半休息日。岩谷翔吾没有开口提这次性交，意义或者代表了什么，他想，两个人都不想为这场欲望套上定义。

于是两个人这种微妙的关系持续了很久，山本彰吾是有经验的爱玩的，可他不知道该不该定义自己为一个不敢面对真实情感却臣服于欲望的贪欲者。

而这段关系结束于又一次事后意外的发烧，那天离开时山本彰吾好像有些什么话要讲，皱着眉头迟疑几秒，决定还是闭嘴走人。可岩谷翔吾注意到了，直觉告诉他山本彰吾有些什么其他的话想说。

“那我说了。”他还抓着门把手。

“我听见了，你发烧的时候，你喊的是……Riku，我大概没有听错。无论怎样，你可要考虑清楚。”

这天临近他生日，门被轻轻关上，咔哒落锁的声音敲在了岩谷翔吾心上，他突然迟钝地有些迷茫，就像小时候面对着无论如何都抓不出感觉的舞蹈，明明在努力了，动作没有任何问题，老师也告诉他这是每个人都有可能遇到的很自然的瓶颈，可他看着镜子里的自己，那种犯错感和无力还是让人想哭。

他是感谢山本彰吾的，当代男性自然没有所谓“守身如玉”那种观念。没有负担的性爱、给他恰当的思考，几者结合起来才促使他进行了那次醉酒后的告白。

他现在很想回身抱住青山陆，然后两人再一起想办法如果面对将会到来的问题。

如果检查报告上的胎儿周数没有那么令人生疑。


	3. Chapter 3

没有什么可以阻止我放飞自我xdddd

———————————————————————————

“我吃饭的样子……很好笑吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那你为什么一直笑。”武知海青把烤肉盘里的香菇全部拨到自己这边，艰难地控制着夹子给烤肉翻面。

山本彰吾笑的原因很简单，和武知海青在一起的时候他总是心情很好，明明是站在一起时会给人很大压力的高大身材，笑起来却像一只大型犬。叫什么来着，松狮，小时候祖父家养过一只，体型不小、掉毛厉害、体味还重，假期住在祖父家时它从来不粘人，不管山本彰吾怎么骚扰都只是忍着，有些无趣，但是从小就敏锐细腻的彰吾很喜欢它——几个月不见后，他再去祖父家，松狮就会若无其事地走过来黏黏糊糊好一阵子，独立与柔软并存。

“在想要不要养一只松狮。”

武知海青眨眨眼，一本正经回答道：“我建议不要，为什么选松狮呢，我听人说松狮智商比较低。”

“吃肉吧你。”

之前做五秒问答的时候大家都调侃翔吾说自己笑起来的嘴角很好看，武知海青记得山本彰吾在“自己的小小自满”上说的是爷爷拥有一艘船……他难免联想，其实彰吾的小小自满也可以来自于笑容，他觉得彰吾笑起来时的牙齿很可爱，一点也不像彰吾自我形容时说的狗狗，倒是有点像狐狸。

吃完烤肉已是深夜，两个大男人总不会在送人回家这件事情上反复纠结，武知海青犹犹豫豫的神情自然让山本彰吾感觉到了奇怪，实际上，在山本彰吾看不到的衣服口袋里，武知海青掌心的汗都快要把丝绒小方盒给浸湿了。

“要不要再去喝点酒什么的，往你家去的方向上好像就有一间还不错的酒吧，应该不会太不方便。”

山本彰吾挑眉，隐隐约约感觉到了些武知海青的意图。

酒吧很小，只有两个看起来是店主好友的人坐在吧台喝酒，武知海青径直走向最角落的位置，安静又奇怪的氛围好像让他觉得更紧张了，有些懊恼自己多此一举。山本彰吾点了玫瑰味的啤酒，武知海青要了最普通的精酿。

山本彰吾喝了口酒：“没关系吗？你是不是有什么话想说。”

武知海青挠了挠头，半天不出声，最后破罐子破摔一般直接把盒子推到了山本彰吾面前，差点撞倒桌面上的啤酒瓶。

“送你的。”

“笨手笨脚。”彰吾在嘲笑他。

蓝色丝绒盒子里面是一枚戒指，Chopard的ICE CUBE，自己平时绝对不会买的简约款，总让人觉得平淡又郑重了些。

山本彰吾努力不让自己脸上露出笑意，打开之前他还以为会是耳钉、项链之类，他想，怎么会有人会在告白的时候就选择戒指，换成任何其他人，现在大概率都会被一脸严肃的武知海青和戒指所带来的的压力给吓跑吧。

武知海青很难解释他是如何做出这种决定的，相对于成员们集体认证“聪明”的山本彰吾，他好像一直不被认为是可以担当脑力的人，也早就习惯单纯装酷或扮帅，觉得只要把真心的笑容传递出去就好了，毕竟感情是能让人感受到的最纯粹的东西，表达总不是什么坏事。

他没有办法掩饰节目上被要求和彰吾摆情侣pose时掌心的汗，和山本彰吾在巡演的舞台上突然握住自己的手时那一瞬间的颤抖——虽然他想不明白、没法确定、为什么节目上明明很抗拒做亲密动作，却又在舞台上比任何人都更快地牵起他的手。哪个是假的？武知海青不知道，但是对山本彰吾喜欢一定是真的。

“有点麻烦呢。”他听见山本彰吾抱怨道。

果然还是会被拒绝吗？武知海青的心脏现在在砰砰跳：“是不喜欢戒指吗，觉得戒指不太方便的话，可以当项链戴的。”

山本彰吾笑出声了。

“跳舞的时候戴会被打到脸吧！”

戒指被他从盒子里拿出来，在自己脖颈前比划了几下，最后套在了中指上。

“回家之前可以先暂且戴在手上。”他说，“去我家休息吗？虽然可能没有合适的换洗衣物。”

武知海青一时之间没有接话，直到山本彰吾上来牵住他的手，两个人自然而然地像情侣一般走在了去山本彰吾家的路上，他才慢好多拍的反应过来，原来在舞台上牵他手时的山本彰吾才是真的。刚戴上去不久，戒指是冰冷的，但两人十指相扣的手，让戒指在指缝的摩擦间，渐渐升温。

“我不是第一次谈恋爱，不知道你介不介意。”

“没有关系。”

“我很麻烦的！”

“嗯。”

“我不太喜欢在上面，除非特殊情况。”

“好。”

山本彰吾无语了，拿肩膀轻轻地撞了一下恋人，仰起头发现武知海青好像只会傻笑。

“我跟海青就是这么在一起的。”山本彰吾咬着甜品叉子，让戒指在自己手指头上转圈圈，“你呢？你和陆怎么样了，我发现了，海青和陆白痴的程度差不多，我们两个怎么会都和这样的人谈恋爱。”

岩谷翔吾还是没有和青山陆坦白，哪怕他的眼泪让青山陆很慌张，然后青山陆几乎是急切地为岩谷翔吾找出了一切理由：你不喜欢小孩子吗？还是你担心会影响到工作？没有关系，你想做任何决定都可以，我都支持你……当然我不是说我不喜欢这个宝宝！我没有不想要他，只是我更喜欢你，只要我们两个还在一起，就可以解决一切问题。

“……我还没有想好。”岩谷翔吾只是这样说，然后假装生气地命令青山陆先睡觉，等自己想清楚再来讨论这件事，哪怕自己已经快要被内疚和感激给淹没了。

蛋糕被岩谷翔吾戳得乱七八糟，他慢吞吞地、有些犹豫地开口：“其实最大的问题是……”

“你先不要吃了，你这一口咽下去了吗？”

山本彰吾疑惑地看向他。

“大概是七周以前？怀孕的时间让我一直不太敢确定……这个宝宝真的是陆的吗？”

“不然呢，还有谁的？”

被盯了几秒钟山本彰吾才反应过来，他感激翔吾提醒自己先别吃东西，结果还是被自己的口水给呛得脸通红。

“翔吾宝宝，你是不是从来没有注意过我什么时候戴套什么时候不戴套。”

“诶？”岩谷翔吾愣住了。

“我明白了，青山陆真不是人，他肯定经常不戴套。”


End file.
